starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Endgame
Endgame, to publikacja zawierająca czwartą część kampanii DarkStryder do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40112). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorami są Timothy O'Brien, George Strayton i Eric S. Trautmann. Zawartość *Campaign Update **The Story So Far... **How To Use This Book *The Saga Nears Its End *Gamemaster Crew Note **Kaiya Adrimentrum **Lieuthenant Darryn Thyte **Lieuthenant Jessa Dajus **Loh'khar The Finder **Lieuthenant Ranna "Wing-Ripper" Gorjaye **Kl'aal **Sergeant Brophar Tofarain **Dasha Defano **Cobb Unser **Krudar **Boom **Rizzal and Vizzal **Brandis Turgah **Tanner Carzyn **Scoryn **Genna Seedar **Vegath Tist **Thanis Gul-Rah **Gaelin **Breslin Drake **Captain Keleman Ciro *The Darkstryder Planet **Introduction **History of The Darkstryder Planet ***The Kathol ****The Rift Disaster ****Ta-Ree ****The Ruined Planet ****The Polar Icecaps ****The Northern Continent ****The Central Wasteland ****The Zizimaak Archipelago **Darkstryder and Darkstryder Technology **Darkstryder Artifacts **Natives of Kathol ***The Charr Ontee ***The Fiery Ones ***The Krakai ***The Maoi ***The Segmi ***The Ssamb ***The Yapi ***The Yimi ***The Zizimaak **The Precursors After The Fall of Darkstryder *Ta-Ree Magic **Introduction **What is Ta-Ree? **Ta-Ree Users **Learning Ta-Ree Magic **Speeding Up The Learning Process **Ta-Ree Modifiers **Sustaining Powers **Required Powers **Optional Rule: Eliminating Required Powers **Ta-Ree Spells ***Awaken ***Battle Mastery ***Battle Sense ***Blindness ***Block Pain ***Boost Attribute ***Boost Senses ***Cloak Presence ***Darkness ***Deadly Touch ***Deafness ***Detect Life ***Detect Ta-Ree ***Duplicate ***Energy Blade ***Entangle ***Escape ***Generate Lightning ***Generate Wind ***Heal ***Heat ***Lessen Another's Fatigue ***Lessen Another's Pain ***Lessen Fatigue ***Lessen Injury ***Light ***Manipulate Flame ***Memory Enhancement ***Nullify Toxin ***Nullify Toxin in Another ***Predict Weather ***Projective Empathy ***Psychokinesis ***Psychokinetic Attack ***Pyrospray ***Receptive empathy ***Sense Danger ***Sense Life ***Sense Ta-Ree ***Shadowstrike ***Shield ***Shift Perceptions ***Sleep ***Slow ***Speed Healing ***Stay Conscious ***Stumble ***Trance ***Translate ***Wall ***Web ***Withstand Stun **Creating New Ta-Ree Powers *Endgame **Adventure Introduction ***Sarne's Plan ***Episode One: Entering The System ****Planetfall ***Episode Two: First Survey ****The City of Bones ****The Cathedral ****The "Office Buildings" ****First Contact ****Imperial Patrols ****The Hungry Ones ****The Fierce Ones ****The Old Ones ****The Fiery Ones ****The "Sky People" ****Charr Ontee Negotiations ****The Yapi Council ****The Test ****The Zizimaak ****The Long Ones ***Episode Three: Sizing Up The Enemy ****Ambush! ****The First Wave ****The Second Wave ****The Third Wave ****Plan B ***Episode Four: The Battle of Kathol System ****Battle Station! ****Interdictor Snare ****The Jaws of Victory ****Between Three Hard Places ****The Bothans Arrive ****Death of The Titania ****Infighting ****Imperial Counterattack ****The Imperial Ace ****Repel Boarders! ****The Score Balances ****The Qektoth Arrival ****Khzam's Final Stroke ****Holy Warriors ****The Fangs of Waryl ****Death of The Farstar ****Aftermath ***Episode Five: Stranded! ****Attack Plans ****Infiltration ****Air-Lifted Assault ****Frontal Attack ****Gathering The Troops ****Sneaking In ****Over The Wall ****Knocking on The Front Gate ****The Falling Star ****Darkstryder's Fortress ****The Battle of Darkstryder's Fortress ****Staging Tips ****Entering The Labyrinth ****Attacking The Main Gate ****The Lifewell ****Into The Breach! ****Imperial Surprise ****The Sleeper Awakens ****The Experiments ****Meeting The Enemy ****Cracking The Enemy ****First Fire ****Darkstryder's Minions ****Darkstryder Flees ****Sarne Escapes ***Episode Six: The Final Battle ****Sarne's Stormtroopers ****Mist in The Dark ****Sarne's Last Stand ****Aftermath ****Character Rewards *Darkstryder "Behind-The-Scenes" **Why "Behind-The-Scenes"? (Eric S. Trautmann) ***Where it All Began ***First Steps ***Building The Foundation ***Heading Trouble Off at The Pass ***Great Minds Think Alike... ***Other Problems ***A Personal Note **Passing The Reins (Bill Smith) **Character Development (Peter Schweighofer) **Revisions and Star Destroyers (George Strayton) **Two-Week Wonders (Timothy S. O'Brien) **Unusual Symmetry (Paul Sudlow) Przygody RPG *Endgame Opowiadania *The Saga Nears Its End - autor: George Strayton Krótkie teksty fabularne: *The Legend of The Sleeper Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Kathol - dane planety *Darkstryder - dane artefaktu *Kathol - mapa planety *Mindwarped Modules - dane technologii *Lightning Module - dane technologii *Firespray Module - dane technologii *Charr Ontee - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Fiery One - dane gatunku *Krakai - dane gatunku *Maoi - dane gatunku *Segmi - dane gatunku *Ssamb - dane gatunku *Yapi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yimi - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Zizimaak - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Powers *The Bothan Combat Response Element *The Titania Line *The Raptor's Fighter Wing *Special Mission Platoon *Mist's Secrets *City of Bones - mapa *Imperial Scout Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Aratech 74-Z Military Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *TIE/ln Starfighter - dane klasy myśliwca *Skipray Blastboat - dane klasy myśliwca *Scimitar Assault Bomber - dane klasy bombowca *Interdictor-class cruiser - dane okrętu *Victory-class Star Destroyer - dane okrętu *The Bothan Combat Response Element *Boash'ua - dane okrętu (Nebulon-B Escort Frigate) *Resistance - dane okrętu (Corellian Gunship) *Victory at Endor - dane okrętu (New Republic Assault Frigate) *Hutt's Ambition - dane okrętu (Bulk Cruiser) *Ast'ria - dane okrętu (Corellian Corvette) *Dreadnaught Cruiser - dane klasy okretów *Raptor - dane okrętu (Imperial Star Destroyer) *Bastion - dane okrętu (Kuat Drive Yard's Imperial II Star Destroyer) *Loronal Strike-class Cruiser - dane okrętu *Damorian Manufacturing's Carrack-class light cruiser - dane klasy okrętów *Gamma-class Assault Shuttle - dane klasy statków *The Raptor's Fighter Wing *TIE/rc Starfighter - dane klasy myśliwców *TIE Interceptor - dane klasy myśliwców *TIE Bomber - dane klasy bombowców *Spacetrooper - dane typowego członka formacji *Qektoth Cruiser - dane klasy okrętów *Skandrei gunship - dane klasy okrętów *Aing-Tii Sanhedrim Ship - dane klasy okrętów *Yvarema Warship - dane klasy okrętów (modified Royal Yvarema Scout Ship "Waryl's Fangs") *DarkStryder Fortress - schemat *E-Web Repeating Blaster - dane sprzętu (BlasTech E-Web Repeating Blaster) *Hardpoint Heavy Weapons Armor - dane sprzętu (Imperial Munitions Rampart Blast Armor) *AT-ST - dane pojazdu *Lieutenant Nikals - dane postaci *Halbret - dane postaci *Biodroids - dane droidów *DarkStryder - dane osobliwości (Kathol Bio-construct) *Mist - dane postaci *Mist's Bounty Hunter Armor - dane sprzętu *Moff Kentor Sarne - dane postaci *TIE/Shuttle - dane klasy myśliwców Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *The so-called "DarkStryder Incident" and subsequent protest filed to the Provisional Council (datapad ref. 29843032) Credits *created: Timothy O'Brien, George Strayron, Eric S. Trautmann *development and editing: Eric S. Trautmann *cover design and graphics: Thomas ONeill *cover illustration: Thomas ONeill *interior Illustrations: Storn Cook, Tim Eldred, Christopher J. Trevas *The Saga Nears Its End: George Strayron *Why "Behind-The-Scenes"?: Eric S. Trautmann *Passing The Reins: Bill Smith *Character Development: Peter Schweighofer *Revisions and Star Destroyers: George Strayton *Two-Week Wonders: Timothy S. O'Brien *Unusual Symmetry: Paul Sudlow *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher & treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg, Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill *sales manager: Jeff Kent *sales assistant: Carl Klinger *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Mary Galant *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)